You better keep your wits about you (Fitzward)
by TheNamelessBritishGuy
Summary: Fitz never used to be friends with Grant Ward, but now he considered them to be more like brothers... that is until one fateful science lesson... [This is a Fitzward AU set in a British school... oh and also my first FanFic that I actually published so... yeah... sorry if it is really bad. I would appreciate constructive criticism...]
1. Chapter 1 - The Hand

Note from Author (AKA TheNamelessBritishGuy)

Hello fancy FanFic readers! Just wanted to say hey before you read this cause, hey, why not. Also I hope that you have as much fun reading this as I did writing. It is an AU set in a British school so… (Side Note: I did it with the help of one of my friends so… Credit given where credit is due). OKAY! See ya guys! Have fun reading!

Prologue 

Fitz had never really gotten on with Grant Ward in the past, but now, he thought they were more like brothers. They would often have a laugh and talk about stuff no one else seemed to understand, and Fitz would try and teach his friend science, but more often than not, his efforts would go without result. However, neither of them seemed to mind to be honest. Their weakness was each other's strong point. For example, Fitz was crap at PE, but working at university level science, whereas Ward was crap at science, but the best in the school at PE… So all in all they were a pretty good pair…

Chapter One

"Now, who can name the molecule I have drawn on the board?" Mrs Doris asked as she looked around the room. She asked many people for the answer, however none of them seemed to know, so she settle with asking Leo Fitz, who had his hand up and was waiting patiently. He gave the right answer, of course he did, and she moved on, explaining that this was basic science and everyone should know it.

On hearing it was correct, Fitz put his hand down and smiled at Grant Ward, who was sat next to them at the back of the class. It was the perfect seat... Perfectly positioned so that no one could see them unless they were staring hard at them, and no one could hear them unless they had moved closer to them. These two facts gave Grant the opportunity and confidence to place a hand on Fitz's knee. Only for a second, but it was noticed.

A wave of shock went through Fitz, sort of dazing him, however he didn't want to ask his friend about it in case it was a simple mistake and he got pissed. After thinking for a second Fitz decided to leave it. That was, until Grant did it again. It was for longer this time, and he moved his thumb slightly.

"Ummm... Grant..." Then the hand was gone. No eye contact made, no words spoken... just gone, as if nothing had happened...

It was like that for the rest of the lesson and Grant was quick on leaving after it had finished, practically running towards PE. The events of the lesson had shaken Fitz, and he felt more than a little uneasy as he also walked towards PE... that and the fact he now had PE...

 **Side Note - Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it was basically just setting the scene. Then next chapter is going to be longer than this and is going to have a bit more action in it, but knowing me will end with a cliff hanger. Anyway thanks for reading it fancy FanFic readers! See you in the next chapter... well not actually see you... write you? No... I'll come up with something! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Drum Room

Note From the author (AKA TheNamelessBritishGuy)

What up fancy fanfic readers, just wanted to say that chapter is a little longer than the last, and has more of the slash action thing going on. I guess that's it. Oh! Wait! One more thing! I wanted to thank you for getting this far, I really appreciate it! THANKS GUYS! Anyway, on with the story! See ya!

Chapter Two

It was later on in the day and Fitz had PE. They were doing running, which was one of Fitz's least favourite activities, as well as anything else to do with PE. He looked over to the football pitch court thing where Grant was warming up for a game of, what Fitz could only assume, football.

As he ran around the edge of the football area court pitch thing he spotted Fitz watching, and gave a quick nod and a wink before turning back to talk to his mates. It was weird… Fitz found himself thinking that Grant actually looked pretty hot to be honest, running around that pitch like he was never going to get tired… No, Fitz wasn't like that… was he? He shook his head before turning back to the teacher and listening to what torcher he would have to perform on himself next.

Nearing the end of the hell lesson Fitz saw Ward go in to get changed. He decided he would try and catch him before he left the changing room and ask him something along the lines of "what the hell was that in science?". However, as soon as he got in there he realised he friend had left and that after getting dressed himself, he would have to go and look for him.

The most likely place that Grant would be would be the Drum Room over in the Music block. Ward had a thing for drums and could play them exceptionally well in Fitz's opinion. So he headed off, and as he walked he began to run through what he was going to say to Ward when he saw him. It wasn't going to be like "hey dude were you hitting on me in science?" simply because Fitz was a bit awkward when it came to stuff like that.

Just before Fitz got to the Drum Room door he took a deep breath. This was going to be so…. So…. He didn't even have a word for it…. Anyway, he opened the door and the sound from inside instantly confirmed his theory. He walked in to see Ward sat at the drum kit, as predicted, hitting the drums with such force that Fitz was scared they would break. Ward saw him and tried to mime "hey Fitz" but it didn't really work, so he put the drumsticks down on the floor and stayed seated as Fitz walked over.

Because he was seated it meant that Ward was a little short the Fitz, and for some reason this gave the smaller guy a bit more confidence.

"Grant, we need to talk… like now…" he said looking Ward in the eye.

"Oh yeah…" Ward stood up "What about?" He towered over Fitz, and the little confidence his little friend had seemed to melt away. He took a step closer, forcing Fitz backwards. Soon Fitz's back collided with the wall, and Ward was leaning on it in such a way that if anyone entered they would just assume that Ward was leaning on the wall, and no one else was in the room. Fitz slid down the wall slightly and Ward reacted by moving his arm so Fitz couldn't stand up straight.

They just stood there like that for what seemed like hours, staring at each other. Suddenly the bell went. Neither of them moved for a second, as if they were waiting for the other to make a move first. It was Grant.

"Well, I better go" Grant said, and with one smooth movement moved from the wall, picked up the bag and left, leaving Fitz alone. Fitz slid the rest of the way down the wall and came to a stop with his head in his hands, one leg bent, the other straight.

"Oh my god Fitz… Why didn't you… You blubbering idiot!" He looked up and locked eyes with Ward, who was standing looking at him.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Punch

Note From Author (AKA TheNamelessBritishGuy)

Hey fancy FanFic readers! I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is a bit… I want to say violent but really there are just a couple of punches thrown… anyway, a circumstance with one of the punches is a little sensitive… so just be prepared and I really do apologise if it affects anyone… Thanks for getting to CHAPTER THREE by the way! Boom boom boom much! There is actual Ward/Fitz happening in this but the ending… wow… I was shocked I wrote it ya know? Anyways thanks and catch ya later! Bye!

Chapter Three

"Yeah I didn't leave…" Ward said and he held out a hand to help his friend up "I was here all along…" Fitz grabbed the outstretched hand and stood up "I know what you were going to ask… It was going to be something like "What the hell was that thing in science?". My answer to that is… I was trying to make a move… I like you Fitz… And I" But he was cut off Fitz

"I don't think…" He trailed off and looked at the ground. He felt really bad and he could practically feel the tension in the room and Wards eyes looking at him.

"I get it, and that is okay…" Ward smiled "See you in English" Then he left… again… leaving Fitz alone… again

It was English and Fitz was listening to Mrs Doris for the second time that day. She seemed to be able to teach everything… Science, English… Fitz wondered what else she could do… The remarkable thing about her was the fact that, even though she must have been about 90, she still managed to be upbeat and make exciting lessons that were also insightful… Amazing… no Incredible… better yet… unwordable… yes that is now a word…

Anyway, as exciting as the lesson was Fitz still found himself wondering when it's assigned time slot would end, so he looked back at the clock. Twenty Five minutes left. Okay. Just as he was about to look back to the front, he saw Ward watching him. There was no notable expression on his face, but Fitz guessed that he had been looking for a while. He suddenly realised that Fitz was watching him back and he elected to change his expression to a slight smirk. He then gave a quick nod, and at that point Fitz briskly turned back to the front, being painfully aware that Ward had not stopped watching him…

This continued for the next week, and so at Friday lunch Fitz made, what he considered to be a brave decision… he corner Ward in the drum room.

Why was this a brave decision? Well think of a hyena… now think of a cornered hyena… now think of a corned hyena with an injury… now add "protecting four baby hyena's" to the previous sentence… think about the aggressiveness… now times that by ten… and your still not at how aggressive and defensive Grant Ward could get when he was cornered… Anyway

"Grant, we have to talk…" Fitz said. His face was one depicting anger and his voice was confident, however he didn't feel that way.

"Oh, hey Fitz!" Grant smiled at him, and for some reason this made Fitz even angrier, and as a result he snapped, quick walking up to Ward and punching him in the face. It didn't hurt Ward to be honest, just shocked him a little. "What the hell Fitz?!"

"I have had it with you Grant! Had it! I am done! I can't take it anymore!" Ward made an attempt at speaking but Fitz cut him off "NO! NO! IT IS YOUR TURN TO LISTEN TO ME! LET ME JUST TELL YOU WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME IN THE PAST WEEK ALONE! YOU INTIMIDATE ME AND PUSH ME INTO A CORNER, NOT LETTING ME MOVE, AND THEN SAY YOU WERE TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE! AND THEN WHEN I SAY NO, YOU WATCH ME FROM THE BACK OF CLASSES, AND MAKE ME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! IT IS LIKE YOU" It was at that point that Fitz began thinking _I am so glad that this room is sound proof_ and also when Fitz noticed his friends face. It was one of shock, hurt, slight anger and confusion… and a hand was still held to the side of his face when the smaller guy had punched him… Fitz gulped.

You remember the protective injured cornered hyena from a few paragraphs ago? Now imagine hitting it with a stick… several times…

Suddenly Ward stood up straight and walked closer to Fitz. He put a hand on his chest and pushed him against a wall, standing in such a way that he couldn't move. They stared at each other again. Fitz saw that Ward was having a mental battle and he found himself wanting the "Kiss Fitz" side to win.

It did.

Fitz was pulled into a passionate kiss. He instinctively put a hand to the side of the taller man's face and closed his eyes. Ward had to bend his head down a bit in order to actually kiss Fitz, but he didn't seem to mind.

They were there for Fitz didn't know how long, before Ward pulled away. Rather than what Fitz was expecting, which was something soppy like "do you wanna go out with me" from Ward, he got punched square in the face. The punch floored him and Fitz could taste blood. Grant then proceeded to bend down and grab Fitz by the tie and pulled him close to his face, his voice low and like a knife to Fitz

"You say anything to anyone about this then I promise you next time, I will break your nose, you understand?" And before Fitz could answer he pushed him back onto the floor, picked up his bag and was out the door, leaving a confused and bleeding Fitz behind him.

 **Side Note – BOOM! That happened… it was a thing… I am really sorry if this has affected anyone, because I am aware that the nature of the punch is a little sensitive… Anyway, thank you for reading this fancy FanFic readers! I hope you liked it! Can't wait to put the next chapter up! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! Do you guys have any ideas about what should happen? Feel free to leave your ideas as a review! THANKS AGAIN! Catch ya later guys (boom I have it!)!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Toilet

Note from Author (AKA TheNamelessBritishGuy)

Hey fancy Fanfic readers! Wow, chapter four already! This is crazy and so much fun! I really liked hope you are liking this and enjoying it as much if not more than I am writing them!

Chapter Four

After Fitz had found a tissue in his bag and cleaned up the cut in his mouth as well as the blood on the floor, he stood up and just stared at the door. What the hell just happened? One minute he and Ward were kissing the next Ward had punched him and he was on the floor, bleeding. What was it Ward had said? If you say anything to anyone I will break your nose or something like that. He was probably being deadly serious as well. Fitz decided that he better keep his mouth shut about it, so began making up a reason for why his mouth was bleeding.

He walked out of the music department and saw Ward standing and laughing with some of his friends. He tried to avoid being seen by them, but soon one of them called him over. It was Lance Hunter, one of the more friendly members of the group.

"Hey Fitz, we haven't seen you in ages" Fitz didn't really know how to respond, so he just went with a smile and a nervous laugh "Are you bleeding?" Hunter continued. Fitz felt the air thicken with tension as Ward looked at him. He took a breath and looked up, smiling slightly.

"Am I? That must have been from when I punched myself by accident" He laughed slightly "I better go and clean it up, see you later guys" He waved at the group before he left for the male toilets. He'd done it, and it had worked. If any of them asked how he'd managed punch himself in the face, he could quite easily say that he was cleaning something and his hand slipped.

Once he got into the toilets he put his bag on the floor and placed a hand each side of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He was shaking… what now? He needed to calm his nerves, so decided to wash his face quickly.

When he looked back up, he realised Ward was leaning on the door behind him.

"You kept your mouth shut… I didn't think you would…" Ward said, his eyes like slits, and fixed on Fitz's. Fitz felt like a rabbit caught in headlights, as he was unable to move from the sink. Ward began to move slowly towards him "I mean I thought you were going to say that I had punched you… and the other thing…" Without really thinking about it Fitz spoke

"You kissed me…" there was silence. It was deafening… Ward had stopped walking towards Fitz. He was still pretty close though and he had locked eyes with him in the mirror.

Suddenly Ward took another step forward. He was now nearly on top of Fitz, so Fitz tried to turn around to escape… it didn't quite work… Ward had put his hands where Fitz's had been and was now blocking Fitz's way out. Again they starred at each other. Fitz was being to sense a pattern now… Ward always had to be intimidating him…

Then he was taken into a kiss. He fought for a second before he felt a hand on the side of his face. Then he gave in. The kiss began to be a little more passionate, with Ward grabbing Fitz's hand and Fitz laying his free hand on Wards chest. All of a sudden Ward pulled away looking at the door.

"What?" Fitz said, but was just met by Ward shaking his head and moving away. Then the door opened and a little year seven walked in, followed by someone else, and Fitz understood. He made eye contact with Ward and nodded. It was at that point that Ward took a deep breath, broke eye contact and beckoned for Fitz to follow him as he walked out.

 **Side Note – Just wanted to say thanks again for reading this! You are so close to chapter five! I am trying to keep these short and snappy so they are easy to read, but not too short as to make you spend more time clicking the "next" button than you do… well reading… How do you think I am doing on that? Please post reviews as I would greatly appreciate it. Again, thanks, and catch ya later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Question

Note From Author (AKA TheNamelessBritishGuy)

Hey fancy FanFic readers! I am so happy that we are chapter five! I am really sorry this is late on being put up… LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING! If you like it, please tell others to read! THANK YOU ALL! See ya guys!

Chapter Five

Fitz followed Ward into the Drum Room, and closed the door behind them. He walked towards the taller guy, but was stopped by a strong hand on his chest. Ward then grabbed a chair and sat down, inviting Fitz to do the same, and he accepted. The two of them sat, staring at each other, Ward's elbows on his knees and Fitz stroking his own knees awkwardly… Ward suddenly broke the silence.

"I have a question" I starred at Fitz, waiting for a response.

"Okay…" Fitz replied, becoming suddenly very aware that his palms were sweating… a lot

"I want to ask you out… how would I do that in a way that would insure that you would say yes… like how do I get from this point now, to us being a…" Ward waved his hands in the air "a… thing… as it were?" Fitz was dumbstruck… Grant Ward was actually asking him out… properly…

"Well..." he started, thinking for a second "Just say "Leo Fitz… Will you go out with me?" and I will defiantly say yes…" He smiled. Ward sat up straight and cleared his voice…

"Leo Fitz… Will you go out with me?" Even though Fitz knew that Ward already knew the answer, he replied anyway.

"Yes" I was simple, but it wasn't all of what he wanted to say, but that didn't matter, because he was instantly pulled into a kiss from Ward, but this time it went on until the bell went, with no punching and no interruption… just the way Fitz liked it…

After the bell rung the two split apart, laughing slightly and a bit scruffier than when they started.

"Your tie is messed up" Fitz said, and he walked forward to sort it out for him, and after doing that, he pulled Ward down for a final quick kiss before moving to leave.

"Fitz… wait…" The voice was half concern and half… something else, but it grabbed all of Fitz's attention, so he turned around and looked at the tall guy standing above him. "I would prefer it if we didn't tell anyone about us… or if we are, can we talk to each other before hand?" Fitz nodded as a response, and with final smile, left Ward in the drum room.

Ward stood there for a second, not knowing what to do next. He just asked out a guy, and spent the whole of lunch kissing his face off… did that mean that he was gay? No… no he was straight, but Fitz was just an exception to the rule… yeah… that sounded better. He smiled to himself and gave a small, inward laugh, before picking up his bag and leaving the drum room. It had been a good lunch… but now he was hungry cause he hadn't eaten…

 **Side note – Hey guys! So… how have you liked the last five chapters? If you are reading this and you have read the last five chapters I would greatly appreciate it if you were to post a review… or even if you are just sort of reading this cause you were like… screw it why the hell not… Just, please post a review! THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! BYE!**


End file.
